Artimus
Background Artimus was a wizard, and well established figure in Alivastian society including a seat on the Council, though some were opposed to his presence. He was both a professor at a mages' academy in the Middle Arcana District and a important contributor to the magical community. Artimus has published scholarly articles such as "Artimus' Theorem on the Nature of Constructs," in which he presented ideas and research on topics such as whether or not constructs have souls, or if their runes contain their consciousness. Artimus also owned a shop that sells magical items. Artimus was eventually found murdered at the entrance of his own academy, an event that led to its indefinite closure and the liquidation of his entire collection of magical items. Theory and Creation of Constructs When Artimus began his artificial life project with Dullmar and Professor Rumblefungus, it was decided that it was important for every component of their creation to be 100% artificial without drawing life from outside sources. This decision ruled out the use several potential "shortcuts," including Soul Crystals. As Rumblefungus specialized in the study and use of Soul Crystals, it created a division that caused him to exit the project. The finalized Construct technology, based on Artimus and Dullmar's research and the Silver Kobolds' techniques uses runic components and mechanical systems to provide information-processing, memory, speech, and motion, but later proved capable of allowing for emotion, passion, introspection, creation, faith, and potentially love. The Constructs of Alivast have grown far beyond their intended purpose and have become a people of their own. Relations Professor Rumblefungus Professor Rumblefungus worked with both Dullmar and Artimus on their project to try to create life through arcane means. After it was decided soul crystals would not be used for the project, Rumblefungus left, as his research would not be used in the final product. Willow Artimus was a teacher at the academy where Willow studied general magic. Due to being the only student on campus at the time of Artimus' death, she was taken in by the City Guard as a murder suspect. The Unexpectables The Unexpectables asked Artimus to study the floating head of cabbage they found while doing a job for the Fleetfinger Family Farm. Though he completed the analysis, he was unable to personally return the cabbage due to being brutally murdered. Dullmar Artimus and Dullmar were colleagues at one point but had a major falling out. Artimus was unmoved by news of Dullmar's death and continued to insult and belittle his ex-colleague's work despite his untimely demise. Constructs (Most) Artimus was the creator of every construct seen so far, either directly or indirectly. These automatons were the ultimate result of his artificial life project, and each one was given a numerical designation and a purpose to fill out in life. His greatest creation was Construct 1, who was awakened by the goddess Oreyara and took on the name Might-Crank, helping the army in its battle against the Fire Giants. In his absence, his wayward creations found new purposes and took on new names, such as Steve, Big Guy, The Straightforward Good Time, and Suplex Thunder. Construct 4 Construct 4 proved an unexpected hurdle in Artimus' plans for his artificial life project. Construct 4 was the first construct to hear Oreyara's voice and achieve sentience, which brought with it curiosity regarding his creation and the nature of the Silver Kobolds' book of constructs. Sensing that Construct 4's presence could unvieil his stolen research to all of Alivast, Dullmar included, he cast Construct 4 out of the city. When Construct 1 expressed a desire to fight alongside the military against the Fire Giants, Artimus embraced it and passed off the newly christened Might-Crank as the first self-aware construct. Yukiko Artimus obtained the Folding Winds Fan from Yukiko, but the specifics of his relationship with her are unknown. Trivia * According to Dullmar's journal, Artimus stole the designs for constructs from a clutch of Silver Kobolds and the runes to power them from himself. While Dullmar's jealous and distrusting nature may have influenced his wording, his claim is supported by the book that Lys gave to Task containing the construct designs. * Cause of death: blunt head trauma and blood loss. * Artimus' Academy has yet to reopen as of the autumn following his death. Category:NPC Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Council Members Category:Wizard Characters